


Caleb and Ryou

by Ashery24



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A.K.A everything is well writen for Kuron, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Kuron (Voltron) Deserves Better, Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Kuron is a mechanic not a pilot, M/M, fight me, no lion swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Caleb, Lance's twin, finds love in Ryou, Shiro's clone.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kuron (Voltron)/Original Male Character(s), mentioned
Kudos: 2





	Caleb and Ryou

**Author's Note:**

> Shall I write down everything I dream of? Well, if I like it as fic material, yes (?).  
> Kuron with long hair is life.

Caleb was Lance's twin brother, young by 10 minutes.  
They were identical. Brown hair and blue eyes. Although over time you could distinguish them because Caleb left his hair more long. As teenagers his brother teased him by his mullet.  
Caleb always exclaimed "Mom, no!" when she wanted to cut it off and there finish the topic.  
Their mother also asked them about girlfriends. Lance spoke quickly about the last girl he liked and was trying to conquer. His brother never can but it was fun laughing at Lance's antics. Then their mother asked Caleb about girls and he always replied "I still haven't found the right one."  
He wouldn't find her. Caleb knew it, as he knew that every day the sun rises or that two plus two equals four, since Caleb was gay. No one knew. Caleb was afraid. He had heard horrible stories of what people did to homosexuals and he didn't want that. He knew that his family would support him. He know it but...what if they didn't? What if Lance hated him, his father got angry, his mother kicked him out of...No, it was better not to say anything.  
So Caleb continued his life without girls. With posters of famous, handsme, mechanics on the wall. But nothing happenea because Caleb just "admired" them, as did Lance with Shiro, of whom Lance had a poster in his room (and which Caleb secretly appreciated. Shiro was very handsome).

Then things changed. The Blue Lion, Voltron, Princess Allura and Coran, the princess apologizing that Caleb had no Lion assigned, Caleb dismissing it saying that he preferred being a mechanic before fly, assisting Coran with the Castleship while his brother and the other paladins fought in a millennial war, Shiro disappeared, the Black Lion without responding even to Keith, the return of Shiro, the Black Lion without responding to Shiro, he confused and hurt...  
Well, a lot to digest in just half of a year.  
Caleb was roaming the CastleShip when he found Shiro, alone. He looked defeated, his new long hair covering his face. Caleb sat next to him, in silence. After a while, Caleb asked Shiro if he wanted to help him with the maintenance of the Castleship. Shiro nodded.  
And so a few hours of joint work became days. Shiro was very good at being a mechanic, more than Caleb would have expected for being a famous pilot.  
The two approached. Shiro was confessing things to him.  
How his head always hurt and this seemed to diminish when he worked.  
How he felt guilty that he couldn't pilot the Black Lion anymore (Although no one blamed him. Also with Zarkon defeated, four lions were enough to win battles. But they needed Voltron if they wanted to win the war against the Galra Empire.)  
How he didn't feel himself.  
How his relationship with Keith had ended because "He didn't feel the same anymore."  
Caleb was very surprised at the last one. He didn't know that Shiro and Keith were dating. No one knew, apparently, because it was a secret relationship. But Caleb felt better knowing that he was not the only gay man in the Castleship. He confessed his fears to Shiro and he hugged him, muttering "You are not alone".  
This brought them closer together. So much so that it was no longer Shiro and Keith, it was Shiro and Caleb.  
Until things went wrong. They discovered that "Shiro" was a clone, that the true Shiro was trapped in the Galra Empire. "Shiro" fell apart when he found out, accepting all the questions Coran and Allura were throwing at him, accepting the analyzes Hunk and Pidge were making while Keith and Lance rescue Shiro.  
Everything finished, solved. Shiro returned, now with completely white hair. And "Shiro" was free of the chip and the magic that controlled him.  
But now "Shiro" didn't know where he belonged. He was lost and hiding from everything and everyone in the gears of the Castleship.  
It was there that one day Shiro and Caleb found him. It was there that Shiro claimed that the clone was his own person and that he had to reinvict himself, learn to be himself. It was there that Caleb claimed that "Shiro" was his best friend and, no, it was not because of the "original" Shiro. It was because of him.  
And so "Shiro", now Ryou, found a place in the Castleship. He helped Caleb and Coran while Shiro, who was now his brother, and the other paladins defeated the Empire.  
And, among cables and alien instrumental, Caleb and Ryou got closer. From friends to lovers. And although Caleb wanted to keep it a secret for a time, he wouldn't mind living next to Ryou forever.  
Whatever people said about them.

**Author's Note:**

> I picture Caleb as Golion's Lance. We also all know that the lion swap was shit trying to commemorate Golion and that's why I didn't put it here.


End file.
